Description: Developmental Funds have been used to support pilot research projects, new faculty, new shared resources, research in familial cancers, and development of new physician scientists. In the current CCSG funding period, $2.4 million was allocated to support new faculty and research, with $973,000 coming from the CCSG consisting of $400,000 of Developmental Funds, and $573,000 in CCSG supplements for the development of breast cancer research (year 17) and for cancer prevention and control (for years 17-20). In addition, there was $294,000 (years 17-20) in development funds from the American Cancer Society (ACS) and $1.01 million from Director?s discretionary funds. Allocation of funds is at the discretion of the NCCC Director with recommendations by the Center Leadership and Cancer Research Committee. In the current application, $100,000 is requested for funding pilot projects and $125,000 to fund new faculty for an overall budget of $225,000. No funds are requested for development of shared resources in this application.